


W Drabbles

by mogwai_do



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence challenges from words prompted by Lferion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/gifts).



**Wrinkle**  
Time meant little to an Immortal, even less to one who had lived as long as he; hours, days, years, even centuries passed without note, except for those few brief times when he loved and was beloved, then it passed so terribly quickly, marked by each wrinkle on his loved one's skin.

 

**Wonder**  
It was a Pacific island of little note, the beach grey and empty in the pre-dawn light, but as the sea breeze curled around him and he watched the sun come up over a turquoise sea, Methos still felt the wonder of it, even after all these years.

 

**Words**  
He carried a small armoury with him wherever he went, guns, knives, sword; he kept even more in the places he called home, but Methos' first and last weapon of choice would always be words.

 

**Wildebeest**  
Methos watched the herd stampede across the veldt, watched the big cats work together isolating the weaker ones and bringing them down in a welter of blood and violence; he glanced over at Kronos, stringing the captured slaves together as they cowered from him - a thousand years in and nothing changed.

 

**Wings**  
Methos watched the landscape slide by beneath him until the clouds blocked it from view, even then he continued to look out across the new landscape of fluffy white and wispy grey, and watched the ice collect at the edges of the window - 5,000 years to get this far, this close to the oldest of man's dreams, what might another five bring?


End file.
